


Selfish (Billy Hargrove x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Billy wants his close friend, Y/N as his lab partner but for a different reason than she thought.





	Selfish (Billy Hargrove x reader)

‘Can you please be my partner for Chem? Aaron doesn’t help at all.’ Billy begged me as we walk our way through the hallway.

'You mean you don’t help at all.’ I corrected Billy.

He huffed, 'Notice I said “please” this time.’

Partnering with Billy could be really fun but today’s experiment is one our big assignments of the year. There was no way I was going to let this go his way.

'I’m partnering with Steve so I can actually get a good grade.’

'Why are you being so selfish?’ Billy pouted.

'Sorry pal.’ I shrugged as I walked into Chemistry class and sat next to Steve.

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

Steve reaches over me, trying to get his goggles. 'Alright, you ready to get an A on this?’

I grinned, showing excitement to work on this project with him. 'Let’s do this.’

As I read through the instructions, I lead Steve on the experiment. He carefully measures the chemicals and mixes them up, creating different results for our project.

'Did we do this right?’ Steve questions me, unsure.

'Errrm I don’t know.’ I giggled.

Flipping through the pages, I try looking for different solutions. Then, I felt a light thump on my head.

I looked down and noticed a balled up paper. As I sighed, I picked up the paper; It was a note.

Get an excuse to go to the bathroom

The handwriting was easy to recognize; It was from Billy. I turned around to see if he was looking but he was “working” on his experiment with Aaron.

Our teacher didn’t care enough for us to ask to go to the restroom, so I walked out without a word. After a few seconds, Billy came out of the class.

'Cute goggles’ Billy laughs as I quickly take off my goggles.

'You know how much this grade matters to me. What do you wan-’

Just before I can finish my sentence, Billy crashes his lips with mine. Before I processed the situation, he slowly pulled away.

'Uh, what are you doing?’

'Steve was being too close to you so…’ he hesitates but continues. 'Uhm I thought I’d make a statement.’

Being one of the biggest player in the school or possibly the whole state of Indiana, I never thought that he’d make a move on one of his closest friends.

'That was quite the statement, Billy.’

He slightly chuckled, 'Yep. “Seize the day” am I right?’

'Mhm, Carpe Diem’

'Huh?’ He furrowed his brows, showing confusion.

'Never mind.’ I laughed as I tiptoed to kiss him.


End file.
